1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to a fin assembly and more particularly to a fin and accessory assembly adapted to reduce the likelihood of damage to the watercraft when subjected to impacts or forces.
2. Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,383 or 6,213,044 discloses a conventional fin assembly for use in a water craft, comprising a fin box and a fin. The fin box is installed in a board body of the water craft and secured in the latter with adhesive or fasteners. The fin has a spigot received in a recess of the fin box. Screws are used, in an oblique manner, for securing the spigot in the recess of the fin box. In this way, the bonding strength between the fin box and the board body is relatively weaker than that between the fin box and the fin. Therefore, there exists a problem that if the fin is subject to impacts or forces, the fin box may easily be split off or ripped from the board body and cause the board body to be damaged or broken.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,531 discloses a surfboard with another type of fin assembly having a fin box and a fin inserted in the fin box. Specifically, the fin box penetrates a board body of the surfboard. A threaded screw is introduced from the top box part to the lower box part of the fin box in order to hold the fin in the fin box. Nevertheless, this structure does not solve the aforementioned problem of causing damage to the board body when serious impacts or forces are exerted on the fin.